


【触手x黑扎马】触手出没

by SnidgetKing



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Androgyny, Egg Laying, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnidgetKing/pseuds/SnidgetKing
Summary: CP：触手x（黑悟空x扎马斯）Tentacle x GokuBlack x Zamasu
Relationships: Goku Black/Zamasu
Kudos: 6





	【触手x黑扎马】触手出没

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢：xinlinmoonmoon（AO3） 提供脑洞和剧情  
> 感谢：叶子飘（lofter） 写了触手车  
> 感谢我自己：洛  
> 内含：PWP，双双性、触手、BJ，中出，产卵……总之kinky，请谨慎阅读

粗壮宽扁的触手遮住了他的眼睛。那种不知名生物架起了他的身体，拉开他的四肢，勒住他的下巴强迫仰头，绷紧脖颈。数条手指粗细的紫红色腕足贴上他裸露的皮肤，攀沿着四肢向衣缝钻入，冰凉黏腻的触感让他心生反感，可惜气被未知的力量压制，无法动用，身体挣扎也只会引来更多触手将他缠得更紧。

“……”黑悟空奋力扭动身体，那些东西越发过分了。肉腕摩擦过喉结探入衣领，沿着锁骨摸向胸口，一部分揉搓起他的胸肌，不轻不重地揉捻着乳头，另一部分往下，裹住他的腰肢在小腹处用尖端挑逗摩挲；还有一些从脚腕缠上，用尖牙将衣物撕出口子后钻入，吸盘紧吮着肉向上一点点缓慢攀行，黏湿的触感彷如被蛞蝓爬过。黑悟空的挣扎只不过是徒劳，他只能用力并拢双腿，却还是被轻而易举的爬到了腿根。如果怒火能够具现，想必这东西已经浴火焚烧。可惜不能，所以那三指宽带着吸盘的腕足就隔着内裤按揉了几下黑悟空的私处，而后拉开了那层布料，紧紧贴上了一向包裹得很好的，阴户。

空气中弥漫着催情的香气，随着呼吸深入血液，作为两套器官都基本发育完整的双性赛亚人，黑悟空无论是前端还是女穴都早已起了反应，此时腕足一贴便摸到一片湿软，当即有触手贪心地张开嘴伸出“舌头”舔舐。黑悟空浑身一颤，粗粝的舌面在微微挤开肉缝在唇面和阴蒂上刮过，在迷香的作用下带给他一种从未有过的奇妙快感。他下意识地收缩，紧绞着大腿，却毫无用处，只能任凭那如手般灵活的东西在女穴上按揉舔刮，将他分泌出的汁液吸收殆尽。

“哈……”

又有触手伸出勒住了臀肉把玩，细长的尖足向前缠住黑悟空硬挺的性器挑逗。失去视觉使得其他感官尤为敏感，他能清晰感知到自己升温的肉体和加重的呼吸，隐秘的渴望从下体弥漫全身。但是，怎么可以！他怎么允许自己像愚蠢的人类一样沉迷于丑陋的欲望？黑悟空狠狠咬住了舌尖。

血腥味瞬间在口腔中炸开，疼痛短暂的驱散了杂念，怪物却像是被刺激了一般，捏住黑悟空的下颚迫使他张开嘴，如男性性器般粗壮带着凸起的触手就插入进去，直接撞入了喉咙。大大小小的肉柱争先恐后涌入，直到口腔内再也塞不进去，才恢复平静在里面艰难的蠕动搅弄。黑悟空受此侮辱，恨不得一口全部咬断，但这家伙并不脆弱，用尽力气也只能让它们表面凹陷下去一点。

怪物把玩他身体各处的力道随之加大了几分，紧贴女穴的腕足退开了些，轻轻扒开肥厚的唇瓣，让一指粗的触手先行探路。先前花苞吐露的汁水早被吃完，现在缺乏润滑，触手只好忍着饥渴先在阴道口上摩擦，顶端吐出触丝去拨弄敏感的阴蒂，很快重新唤起了黑悟空的情欲。他胸口起伏颤抖着，下身仿佛涌起一股尿意，又跟平日的情形不同。被触手揉捏摩擦的地方一阵酸痒，女穴不断分泌出黏湿的液体，偶尔被触手不小心顶开一点时，总会无法控制地渴望，渴望它直接破开进入……

黑悟空心中大为光火，暗自愤恨孙悟空的身体毫不争气，白皙的肌肤一片泛红——一半是情潮，一半是气的。  
  
触手们退出他的口腔，又用“嘴巴”包裹住黑悟空的阴茎顶端和肿立的阴蒂，温暖潮湿的肉壁按摩吮吸起来那一刹那让黑悟空整个人都情不自禁弹了一下，更别说下方的肉瓣被破开钻入，敏感的花苞稍微受到按压就溢出大口汁液来，黑悟空忍不住收缩穴肉，扭动着身体，欲望终于彻底侵蚀了他的意志。

“……要做……就快点啊……”

触手们听懂了。于是它们如其所愿直接涨大撑破了黑悟空的衣物，将他剥了个精光。它终于将前端的性器完整地吞入肚中，分泌出一层又一层的透明粘液包裹；探入穴中的那根同样涨粗了一倍，直接捅入了花芯深处与子宫口热吻，在分离时不舍地“啵”了一声。分肢们或是在他挺翘的臀肉上吮吸着，或是饱满的胸肌上揉捏着，像蛇一样爬行游走，交换着玩具。

待黑悟空内外都吸收完了粘液，触手便开始模仿起人类的做爱方式，一边用“嘴巴”上下套弄起阴茎，同时在女穴里搅弄抽插模拟舌头舔舐，直把他搞得意乱情迷、湿软不堪，口中发出断断续续的呻吟。

“啊……哈啊……啊……好爽……啊啊啊——”连番的刺激叠加，每一处敏感都仿佛被无数手指和舌头交替侍弄，快感如洪水倾泻而下，黑悟空突然弓起身尖叫了一声，前端与女穴同时达到了高潮，初精全数吞进了触手肚中，汁水迎头浇灌在腕足上，洒了一地。

从前在界芯星学习的时候，黑悟空对于动植物之间的交配是有所了解，却从未亲身体验，此生头一遭居然是被一个未知物种玩弄，偏偏他还扛不住天性尝到了快感，不知廉耻地高潮……他简直又爽又气，心里打定主意以后要来复仇。但现在人为刀俎我为鱼肉，怪物依然将他死死缠住，显然是还不肯放过他，也就只好受着。

他这边还有些沉浸在高潮的余韵中，那边已经开始下一步行动了。触手们将黑悟空的身体抬高更多，向后倾斜面向天空，双腿打开摆成M型，露出他粗长的性器和粉色的女穴。这个姿势让黑悟空有些不适，如果扎马斯来找他，却看到这样一副场景，那真是太糟糕了！

他又挣扎起来，触手一巴掌拍上臀肉。

触手们牢牢固定住他的腿，强迫他承受接下来的侵犯，狰狞如同性器的腕足抵在了阴道口上轻蹭摩擦。太大了……黑悟空一想象那有些恐怖的尺寸即将撑开自己的身体，想要逃避的同时竟然隐隐有些期待。下身又有了感觉，一开一阖地回应，仿佛是在邀请。很快触手确定了他已经准备完毕，终于不在门口磨蹭，顶开穴肉艰难的将“龟头”挤入进去。被撕裂般的疼痛代替了羞耻，但并不难以忍受。小而密集的吸盘咬住了肉壁，一边深入一边吮吸，很快就让快感盖过了一切。硕大的柱身一寸寸碾开褶皱，抵入花芯，待黑悟空适应过后就抽插起来，细小的分肢又快又重的揉逗阴蒂，突起的肉粒刮蹭着每一处敏感点。快感如电流顺着脊柱蹿上黑悟空的脑袋，他的穴道已经被撑开到极致，如泉水般不断分泌着汁水，被侵犯进来的肉刃挤压出去，或被拍成白沫，或被搜刮吸收。

前端同样被触手精心照顾。被温热柔软的东西紧紧包裹着套弄的快感直击灵魂，前后夹击让白色的眼泪很快就吐露出来，腕足们没再吸收，而是将它盛下后细细涂抹上黑悟空的身体，让场面更加淫靡不堪。

“哈啊……哈啊……”黑悟空更加难耐地呻吟起来，双腿不自觉地打开更多。初次承欢的穴肉咬紧了肉刃，随着它的动作不断被牵扯外翻。一开始触手还只是小幅度较慢的动作，待他渐渐适应，就变得大开大合起来，每一次都重重地撞入花芯，又长长抽出只留“龟头”。黑悟空感觉它从顶端又伸出了一根细小的触肢，直接挤进了子宫口盘旋堵住，一边用尖端搔挠内壁，一边又被肉刃牵扯着抽出又爬回，快意与刺痒几乎让他骨头都酥软成泥。

黑悟空尖叫着潮吹了，性器也爽得射了出来，汁液和精液一半被吸收，一半被腕足捞起涂抹在了他的下身上，在阳光的照耀下，那里湿润而晶莹，疲软的性器搭在女穴旁边，颜色是瑰丽的深红，淫液滑落牵起了长长的银丝。

不等黑悟空休息多久，触手们又围上来，发起下一次进攻，将他颠来倒去地折腾。他已经完全沉浸于这次性事，即使被放落至地面也没想到逃跑，只是把修长的腿张得更开，扭动着身体邀欢，很快又一次高潮，然后被更粗更狰狞的触手侵入。半空中一只隐秘的竖眼静静悬浮，将这幅淫靡景色收入眼中。

一些细小分肢将黑悟空分泌的淫液抹进了他的后穴，这种触碰让黑悟空敏感地收缩了一下并摆了摆臀，但很快又重新被快感引走了注意。分肢们耐心地涂抹润滑，从顶端吐出更多催情的粘液，旋转按揉让肉壁能够完全吸收。黑悟空很快感觉到自己的后穴又热又痒，洞口一张一合地收缩，好像前穴一样饥渴……

触手们提着他的腰肢将他翻了个身，快感和润滑让他的承受能力变强，两指粗的腕足直接就塞了进去。火热紧致的肠道同前穴一样美味，腕足预估着位置抽插，很快在顶到某处时让黑悟空的猛然哆嗦了一下，呻吟半途变成浪叫。

黑悟空全身都软了，眼神涣散地跪趴在地上，脑子里除了交欢再也想不到其他，被触手高托着屁股承受侵犯。三处敏感带都被细致又粗暴地侍弄着，高潮犹如永不终结的海浪，一次又一次拍击过来，将他拖入欲望的深渊。

隐秘的存在终于现出形状了。那是一个难以描述的，全身长满了邪异之眼的蠕动着的肉团，祂伸出无数的触手拨弄自己的玩具，所有的眼睛都注视着他的反应。祂模拟着对方，在下身长出了一个尺寸与外形都十分可怖的性器。

此时遮住黑悟空双眼的腕足早已加入狂欢，但黑悟空依然看不见祂在现实的投影。祂是不可直视的存在，看到即会疯狂。他只能看到自己被触手扶起跪立着，泥泞的前穴被粗壮的东西顶住，然后，撕裂的剧痛从下身传来，精瘦的小腹肉眼可见鼓起了异物的形状。所有触手都睁开了眼睛，一错不错盯着他的身体，看着那艳丽的肉瓣被强硬撑开，鲜血混着淫液流淌下来。周围静谧得只能听见黑悟空剧烈的喘息，和祂进入时带起的黏腻水声。

这点伤对于黑悟空其实不算什么，但也让他瞬间失去了性致。然而下一刻，由内而外的淡香直入灵魂，触手分泌的粘液修补了伤口，可怕的情欲再次攻占了大脑。被彻底充填的满足与快意让黑悟空欲罢不能，他哼哼着主动地上下吞咽起巨物来，没几下就被握住了腰肢，疯狂地抽插侵犯起来。黑悟空尖叫着，身体瘫软，只能被触肢扶着才不至于摔倒。直击灵魂的快感让他有些难以承受，声音已经嘶哑带上哭腔了。

侵犯后穴的触手已经收回了，祂蠕动出第二根相对较细的性器，提着黑悟空的臀瓣，直接捅入了依然湿润的后穴，激得对方的尖叫声又高一度。淫靡的拍击声与汩汩水声回响，祂捉住黑悟空的脚腕，大开大合地往花心深处肏干，一次比一次深入。汁水如同泉水般流淌，两个囊袋重重拍打在穴口，将这些淫水绞成层层白沫，四处飞溅。前端的性器断断续续吐着眼泪，滴滴白浊洒落在小腹上，触手上，在前穴上……

之前的玩弄已经让祂对玩具的敏感点了如指掌，轻易就把他肏干到失声高潮。黑悟空的下体如同失禁般不断流出汁液，他的大脑一片空白，只是潜意识觉得自己正崩溃地大声哭喊。而祂仍在就着绞紧阴茎不断蠕动的肉壁快速抽送，突然蛮横地将龟头破开了子宫，肉棱剐蹭过宫口，被子宫颈紧紧绞住，下一刻，滚烫的精液喷射而出，浇灌进子宫和肠道里，冲刷着脆弱敏感的肉壁。大股的浊液灌入，很快将子宫填满。因为被祂的龟头堵塞了通道，难以溢出，于是就撑大了黑悟空的肚皮。

黑悟空眼神涣散，直到高潮的余韵结束，才发现自己身上已经一塌糊涂，腹部鼓起了一个小包犹如孕妇。他哆哆嗦嗦地伸手覆在上面，想要将那些淫液挤出来，却被触手提起翻身跪趴在地上，两根粗大的性器再次毫不留情地大力侵犯起来。快感再次席卷全身，黑悟空模糊间感觉自己要被肏死了，可他却无法反抗，甚至不想反抗。

噗嗤噗嗤。他被两根性器撞得肉道痉挛抽搐，早已失去了尖叫的力气，快速堆叠的快感逼得他几近窒息，只能张大嘴尽可能呼吸到空气，来不及吞咽的津液打湿了地面。穴道里被捣鼓得咕噜直响，淫液被性器带出，四处飞溅。黑悟空被肏得晕晕乎乎，他的性器暂时已经硬不了了，在高强度的刺激下也只能可怜兮兮地滴着水。他觉得自己要坏掉了。

……

黑悟空醒来时发现自己正躺在水潭边，身体毫无不适，仿佛之前的一切只是幻境。但衣服已经撕碎，只剩一些黑色的布料松散地挂在身上。他猛地起身，这一动才发现自己的肚子微微耸起，前穴也被未知的东西紧贴，牵动着阴唇，差点让他哼出声。

他和扎马斯本来决定在这个充满生机的星球小憩，分头去找点有用的东西，没想到自己会在这个水潭边遭遇未知的生物，成了对方孕育后代的母体。

他坐起身，岔开双腿查看，贴在那里的是如同蛞蝓的一小节腕足，内部还凸起一个小肉团堵住了阴道口。他用力撕下，前穴便发出了“啵”的一声，大股的淫水飞溅开来，喷洒在黑悟空的手上。按了按肚子，没有如想象般满是淫液，触感仿佛是一颗颗球状的卵。黑悟空伸出两根手指插入湿润的前穴试图将它们挖出，却只能摸到阴道里凝固的精块。

黑悟空干脆暂时放弃了行动，他担心自己失踪那么久扎马斯还没来找自己，是不是和自己一样遇到了神秘诡异的生物，当即动身寻找起来，最终在一座小山上发现了对方的身影。

扎马斯被包裹在一朵花球中，裸露出的上半身青绿色皮肤透着不自然的潮红。他的双臂反剪在背后，手腕以下同样被包裹住，身体被拉成弓形，乳尖送往前方。汗水打湿了垂落额前的发丝，黑悟空看见了他迷蒙的双眼，一瞬间仿佛受到了蛊惑，情不自禁地走上前半跪下来。

“扎马斯……”

他捧住那张完美无瑕的脸庞，心中火热，身下的性器也抬起头来。若有若无的香气在空中缭绕，扎马斯此时也抬起眼睛回望着他，呼吸轻喘：“扎马斯……”

黑悟空吻住他的唇，无师自通的探出舌头。扎马斯立时迎接上来，互相纠缠在了一起。山林里安静没有虫鸣，所以黑悟空能够清晰听见他们缠绵时的啧啧水声，以及花团中模糊不清的噗嗤抽动声。经历过的他已经知道这意味着什么，他忍不住想象扎马斯完美的身躯，想象他在自己面前打开双腿，想象将自己的阴茎插入湿软的洞穴……黑悟空呼吸加重，他勃起了。

他忍不住将扎马斯的后脑扣得更紧，更加用力地劫掠着空气，很快让对方呼吸困难起来，津液滴滴答答垂落到锁骨，垂落到乳尖，将它染得晶莹。黑悟空放开了他的唇，沿着漂亮的颈线一路向下吮吻，最后含住了左边的那粒乳头。

他听着扎马斯的轻哼，听着扎马斯的心跳，着迷地抚摸他露出的每一寸肌肤。他感到痴迷满足，又痛苦难耐，紧搂着扎马斯的身体，想要与对方更进一步的结合。

“……”扎马斯附在他耳边，用低不可闻的声音说了句什么，黑悟空睁大了双眼，怔楞地与他对视，直到对方舔抿了下嘴唇，才如梦初醒般哆哆嗦嗦地站起身来，扶着性器凑到扎马斯的嘴边。而他高贵的神明，低头温柔地含住了这根性器，用舌尖舔舐起顶端的铃口，那粗长的物什猛地一跳，差点就忍不住射了。

黑悟空只觉得大脑一片空白，灵魂仿佛飘在梦中，他起初只是被动地承受着扎马斯的吮吸，看着身下的情景却感觉身体越来越热，眼眶越来越红，最后着魔了般扣住了扎马斯的头，按捺不住地疯狂抽插，直到最后抵住扎马斯的咽喉，在对方的呜咽声中射了出来。

黑悟空猛然间清醒了。他连忙从扎马斯嘴里退出，跪下来帮他清理口中的白浊。花球散开，扎马斯的身体便跌落进黑悟空怀中。张牙舞爪的密集花蕊慢慢缩回，只留下短短一节留在外面，蕊头湿漉漉的，有些还挂着晶莹的液珠，看起来明艳又美丽，黑悟空却只觉得它邪异可怖。

扎马斯已经昏睡过去，黑悟空当机立断抱起对方瞬移到另一个星球，谨慎地找到一处空旷安全的地方才安顿下来。这时候他终于有空查看自己和扎马斯的情况，他首先打开对方的双腿，中间竟然同样有着一个小巧的女穴。他当然知道自己的身体特征，芯人只有在受孕的时候才会如此。

虽然他们大多从界芯星的母树上诞生，但芯人也可以自己育新的果实。正如同大多数植物一样，他们可以使别的同族受孕，反之亦然。而一旦受孕成功，他们的雄性器官便会萎缩，雌性则器官暴露出来，直到诞下新生命为止。

这邪物竟然敢染指神的身体！黑悟空心中愤愤地骂道，小心翼翼探进手指，穴肉立即咬住了它，温热湿软的感觉让黑悟空心头火热，下意识就按着旋转了一下。

“唔...”昏迷中的扎马斯动了动，穴肉咬得更紧了。

黑悟空红着脸，这时候的他面对性事还没有修炼出强大的脸皮。他强自按捺住冲动，想要帮扎马斯把体内的异物取出来。

如果是扎马斯自己来的话，肯定会方便许多了。黑悟空这样想着，使用念力取物的话，应该会轻而易举吧。但如果扎马斯知道自己被凡物玷污，又会怎么想怎么说呢，黑悟空没功夫多考虑这些了，直觉告诉他现在将种子取出的话，扎马斯醒来可以好过一些。

黑悟空咬咬牙，用手指继续深入扎马斯的身体。刚刚交合过的肉穴内壁湿滑，轻易就容纳下三根手指，但是种子埋藏在深处，不论手指怎样探索，都摸不到它们的边缘。

“嗯……啊……”随着手指的钩动，扎马斯发出模糊的呢喃，当黑悟空的手触及某一点时甚至拱起了腰背发出一声响亮的呻吟。

弄痛他了？黑悟空赶忙抽回手。但是不是，离开了手指的小穴如同呼吸般一张一翕的，随着开合吐出些许透明的淫液，与此同时扎马斯也主动将腿分得更开，腰肢扭动好像在寻找什么似的。他还未睁开眼睛，口里咿呀说着不成句的话。

他还想要……想要什么？黑悟空羞于补完后面的话。他回忆起刚刚在花前幻想过的场景，之前他看不到扎马斯的下半身是怎样的情况，但现在他就完全展露在他眼前，雌性生殖口向他敞开邀他进入。看着扎马斯小幅扭动的身体，黑悟空扑过去紧紧抱住他。他再一次变得火热坚挺的性器抵在神明的小腹，一旦接触到微凉的皮肤便磨蹭起来。想要接触更多，更多……而且不仅是这样冰凉的地方，他想要接触更温暖的地方，像之前不知名的怪物的触手对他所做的那样，可以吮吸并释放他的地方。

黑悟空颤颤巍巍地跪坐起来，扶着自己的阴茎抵在扎马斯的穴口，只轻轻向前，龟头就被小穴吸入，接着便是整根性器都被吞没。黑悟空放松了一直屏住的呼吸，再次俯下身与扎马斯贴合在一起。

由自己有意识地主动进入，这种感觉真好。黑悟空慢慢摆动腰臀，细细感受着性器被神明裹挟摩擦的触觉。他改变着进出的幅度，每一次抽插都带给他全新的体验，一股股凉意顺着他们结合的地方穿过他的腹部直达腰间，却令他的胸中升起暖流。黑悟空枕在扎马斯胸前，双臂环在他身下，他想要更贴近他，更深入他……但是还是不够，那是什么感觉呢？

他还想要亲吻扎马斯。黑悟空抬起头，看见神明闭合的双眼和颤抖的睫毛，他的白发有些乱了，几缕打湿的发丝挂在脸旁。黑悟空抬手捋顺他的头发，捧着他的脸去追随微张的嘴唇。当捕捉到那两片柔软的时候，扎马斯竟在无意间回应他了。他打开唇齿，让黑悟空的舌头伸进自己的口腔搅动；他抬起双手，紧紧抱住黑悟空抓挠他的脊背；他双腿夹紧黑悟空的腰腹，收缩着内壁催促他不要分神继续动作。

黑悟空会意，继续先前下身的动作。这次他更快，更用力起来，耳边不断传来肉体的撞击声和淫靡的水声，而他自己除了喘息以外什么声音也发不出来。他将头埋在扎马斯颈间，挺动着胯，抽出阴茎，再狠狠地撞进扎马斯的雌穴。性器在甬道里肆虐，柱头不断顶在什么东西上面。身下的人发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音，呼出的热气打在他耳边。

啪，啪，啪啪，啪——直到他的眼前闪过一道红光，猛然在他的伙伴身体深处停住，然后颤抖着释放出来。

平复了呼吸和心跳，黑悟空退出扎马斯的身体。他抱起神明，放在自己的膝枕上，企图清理残留的淫乱痕迹。之前射进体内的精液，混着扎马斯自己留下的淫水，随着他身子的移动溢了出来。

黑悟空看着乳白色的体液从红肿的穴口中流淌出来，同样滑出来的还有一颗颗粉红色的种子。看来扎马斯体内的种子因为人类的精液而产生了排异反应，黑悟空轻轻按压扎马斯紧致的小腹，帮助液体排出的同时也清除了他体内的异物。扎马斯的呼吸也渐渐平静下来，待黑悟空再去看他的脸庞时，他已经再次沉睡过去。

黑悟空将扎马斯轻轻放在地上，用身上挂着的仅剩的一些布料碎片叠了个枕头放在他脑后。现在扎马斯的问题好像是解决啦，黑悟空松了口气。但是自己怎么办呢？接着他又苦恼起来。

从他离开侵犯他的触手到现在，已经过了不少时间。黑悟空试着聚气，虽然量很少又容易让自己疲惫，但已经足够。他将气息集中到卡在自己体内的阴道栓上，如果没猜错的话，只要加热便可使它融化，到时再把卵排出来就好了。

黑悟空跪伏在地上，感到凝块渐渐融化成黏糊糊的液体，他收缩阴道，那些粘液就随之流出，没有了阻塞，卵也随着重力落下。黑悟空集中精神，手捂着腹部帮助把卵挤出体内。第一颗卵撑开了他的甬道和穴口，随着一阵微痛的酥爽，“啵”的一声排了出来。

黑悟空低头去看，卵是正圆形的，橙色半透明，里面隐约还能看见深红色的胚胎，卵壳外面还恋恋不舍地挂着银丝，好像不愿意离开他的身体似的。他厌恶地把圆球拨弄到一边，继续这个耻辱的动作……

……

“你在干什么？”

还在小憩的黑悟空听着声音猛然惊醒。回头看见扎马斯已经坐了起来，一脸不可思议地看着自己，然后又看他自己，就这样来回重复了好几遍抬头低头的动作。

“为什么我们都没有穿衣服——”扎马斯回头发现了自己枕着的黑悟空衣服（碎片），“——为什么衣服破成这样了？我们遭到袭击了吗？你有没有受伤？？”

“你……什么都不记得了吗？”黑悟空看着扎马斯的反应，莫名其妙的同时又暗自庆幸。他垂眼瞄了一下扎马斯的身体，看来他已经完全复原了。“我们是遭到袭击，你被击晕了，掉在泥沼里，我就帮你把脏了的衣服扔掉了。嗯……我的衣服在战斗中刮破了……我们刚逃脱危险之地来这里休息，没错。”黑悟空说的有鼻子有眼，一脸理据服的模样。

“……”扎马斯虽然觉得可疑，但左看右看也看不出什么名堂，只得拿鼻子哼了一声，给黑悟空和自己变出了全套的行头。站起来拍拍屁股就走远了。

黑悟空看着扎马斯气冲冲的背影，好笑地也站起来，跟在他身后不远处，一起离开了。


End file.
